a new year
by lava guy
Summary: this is my first fanfic so pls read... naruto wants to spend his new year differently how will he spend it read on and find out plssss
1. over to a new leaf

A New Year A Naruto fanfic 

_**By lava guy**_

Disclaimer: the whole thing well not the whole thing cause I own the story

line

_**Note: this has a bit of lime so read at your own risk well not yet but soon**_

_**after**_

A Turn Over A New Leaf 

It has been exactly four years after the chunin exams, which means they are now all 17, and Sasuke has already been saved.

At Konoha

Naruto was at his routine which was getting up and drinking spoiled milk, and writing his New Year resolution (o.O wow that's new)

New Year resolution

to turn normal and not to be a pervert

learn from mistake, do not drink spoiled milk

to be stronger than Sasuke

to forget about Sakura cause she loves Sasuke and would be aimless to hit on her, ohhhh why did I save Sasuke

hit on someone like …………….. Hinata

but be more friendly with Sasuke and try not to kill him this year

do not be such a spoiled brat

Naruto went out of his apartment thinking to himself "it will be hard to complete it but with some will power I'm sure to do it" then he goes to the bridge to meet with his teamates Sasuke and Sakura to wait for their sensei as usual.

At the bridge

There he greeted Sasuke and Sakura who were making out, with a hello. They broke off from one another at the sound Naruto's voice. They were gathered and ready for their sensei's excuse but this time surprisingly their teacher was early

"hello guys" sounded the teacher

"New Year resolutions dear Kakashi-sensei" asked Sakura

"well sort of, guys since it's a new year why not take a break and go back home " replied Kakashi

"thanks kakashi sensei" all replied

Back at Naruto's quarters

Naruto was thinking of a plan to celebrate his new year intead of being a lone like the rest of the years, then he thought of a plan "why not I invite all of them to my house in the forest that I build two years ago" (I know he doesn't have one but in my story he does) . Then he created invitation and pass it out to them (I don't have to tell you who them refers to right, oh well, his friends and their teachers and the hokage)

Then Naruto went out to everybodies homes and quarters passing out the invitations

The invitation reads: dear all pls come to the entrance or the exit of the

village if you want to come to my house that I

build at 8.00 am

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so please review


	2. the next day

The next day

Disclaimer: the whole thing well not the whole thing cause I own the story

line

only one review well atleast i know someone is reading

It was already 8.00 am sharp, no one had arrive yet. Just as Naruto was about leave, Hinata as red as ever had appeared behind him.

"h h hinata" stammered Naruto, then he continued "how long have you been here"

"I I j j j just c c came h here" answered Hinata, then she continued "l l lets w wait f for t the others"

"okay and Hinata pls stop stammering" replied Naruto

Just as Hinata was about to reply the others had already came.

"Finally we can deploy" said Naruto eagerly

"sorry we are late we umm were thinking about something" all of them said

"about what" naruto asked

"none of your business" Kiba answered rudely

Shortly after the teachers had arrive and the started to deploy and they told Naruto that the hokage won't be coming cause she's to busy (now I'm going to show you who are room mates)

Room 1 Room 2 Room 3 Room 4 Room 5 Room 6

Naruto Sasuke SakuraLee Ino Gai

Kiba ChoujiHinata Shino Tenten

Shimaru Neiji

Room 7 Room 8 Room 9

KurenaiKakashi Asuma

It was a long walk to the hostel and in that time Kakashi the perverted ninja ever was flirting with Kurenai

"Kurenai" he sounded "you doing anything afterwards"

"no" she replied "why do asked"

Kakashi winked her and raised his eyebrow at her. Kurenai who strictly unapproved of all this, punched Kakashi and scolded him.

At 10.00 am they finally reach Naruto's resort equip with a swimming pool, a piece of land with crops that has been attended to, one big building with at least 12 rooms

Then Sakura sounded "so here's where you get your cash and food, nice"

Naruto nodded

They all went in to see their rooms that Naruto sorted out.

After settling down Kakashi held a meeting with the other senseis "Kurenai, Gai, Asuma lets make this holiday into a training and even more fun by stting up task and some dares"

(And the task and some dares are as follows)

Task and Dares by their senseis

Naruto – go through a series of task by Kakashi-sensei, take pictures of

girls at the spa, swimming pool, bathrooms and changing rooms,

find a girlfriend, behave well and don't act like a himself but a

gentleman for a week.

Sasuke - go through a series of task by Kakashi-sensei, act like Naruto

for a week, spy girls at the spa, swimming pool, bathrooms and

changing rooms and find a girlfriend to break her heart.

Sakura - go through a series of task by Kakashi-sensei, stick to Naruto for

one week, find a boyfriend to break his heart, kiss a guy and

express your love to him

Kiba – go through a series of obstacles set by Kuranai-sensei, find a soul

mate for akamaru, invite everybody to their wedding, find a girl

friend

ShIno – go through a series of obstacles set by Kuranai-sensei, do a bug

exhibition, irritate your friends with bugs especially Naruto, play

pranks on kids with bugs

Hinata – go through a series of obstacles set by Kuranai-sensei, express

your love to Naruto, serve him for two days like a wife would do,

kiss him whereever you want as long as you kiss him

Shimaru – go through a series of obstacles set by Asuma-sensei, be

more helpful four days, be ever going for five days, be more

hard working for ten days

Chouji – go through a series of obstacles set by Asuma-sensei, fast for

two days, be on a diet, exercise a lot

Ino – go through a series of obstacles set by Asuma-sensei, be friends

with Sakura and do not pick a fight for one week, find a boy friend,

create a game for all to play

Lee – go through a series of obstacles set by Gai-sensei, create a karoke

for all to sing and make sure everyone sings, create a dance

lounges for a dance competition and make sure everbody dance, be

more of himself for a whole week

Neiji - go through a series of obstacles set by Gai-sensei, hit on a girl and

make sure you succeed, be her date for everything and stick to her

for one week

Tenten – go through a series of obstacles set by Gai-sensei, be a hard

to get if anyone tries to hit on you but fall for him anyway,

bake sweets, cakes and anything to give him, be a softy for a

whole week

so please review


	3. the anouncement

The announcement

Disclaimer: the whole thing well not the whole thing cause I own the story

line

The teachers had told everyone about their idea and they will only be given the next task after they have done the given one already and there will be a surprise if they pass

Then everybody was given their first task.

Then the respective students went to their respective teachers to go through the task

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura went to Kakashi to go through their task and it is to make get up from the place that he is sitting on, to retrieve the thing below him

At the battlefield Naruto started tickling him, Sasuke tried to carry him, Sakura used super strength to create an earthquake, still he won't bunch.

They were discussing something, then sasuke and sakura tied kakashi senseis hands.

Lastly naruto said while cracking his knuckles "sorry sensei, you forced me to use force"

"What are you going to do" chuckled, the perverted ninja

"this" exclaimed naruto then he continued "in the end of icha icha paradise the female"

Before naruto went on any further kakashi run away with light speed and thought "I never thought he actually reads the book"

"baka your plan actually work eventhough you have never read that book before" exclaimed sasuke

"Shut up and stop calling me baka, you idiotic psychopath" said the angry blonde then he continued "here are your task sasuke, sakura"

all thinking

Naruto "just when I thought of changing he dares me to do this"

Sasuke "what ! I've to act like this dumb baka for a week, how can he do this to me"

Sakura "k-a-k-a-s-h-i ! I'll kill you for making stick to this twerp, especially for a week"

Meanwhile shikamaru's team

Asuma "lets play hide and seek knockout"

Shikamaru "what's that"

Asuma "it's something like hide and seek but you have to knock me out to take this from my pocket" then he took out the task

"Okay ready go" Asuma sounded

poof he disappeared, chouji being the fat ass that he is kept eating and didn't want any of this, ino tried to find asuma the hard way, while shikamaru kept thinking "if I was sensei where would I hide"

then he through a great amount of kunais at asuma who camouflage by using the cloth, to trap him.

Shikamaru then walk up to the trap sensei and knock him out with a punch and passed out the form,

All thinking

Shikamaru "how troublesome"

While chouji started to burst out crying

Ino "I can be friends with her anytime I want, it is if I want to"

Kiba's team however

"alright since we are all jounins here lets not test our physical strength but mental strength" said Kurenai, then she continued "lets se who can stand still the longest me against the three of you"

"agree" is what the three jounins only replied

"ready" kurenai said while putting a pose along with everybody else "go"

after half an hour kiba was the first to fall, along with hinata 2 hours later and shino being like a hive didn't even flinch once while kurenai gave up 3 hours after hinata. Then she handed the dares to the others

All thinking

Kiba "how am I going to find one in this thick forest"

Shino "sorry guys but I won't force you if you do not want to do this" (of course he is talking to his bugs)

And hinata sounded "kurenai, how am I going to complete this"

Kurenai "it is your choice"

And rock lee team on the other hand were all fight, three against one their ex sensei Gai. Gai eventually lost and said while holding his thumb up "all of you finally got stronger I'm proud" then he handed the dares

All thinking

Rock lee held his thumb up high and said "consider it done" then the sunset scene appeared and gai and rock lee hugged

Tenten and neji sweat drop thinking that they will never change

Then both of them exclaiming in their minds about how to complete their dares

So please review


	4. the conversation

The conversation 

_**Naruto was asked to see kakashi at his quarters**_

_**Kakashi "naruto I never thaught you would read that kind of story"**_

_**Naruto "looks can be deceiving" while thinking "**if I lie to him now, maybe the next time I'll be able to use it again**"**_

_**Kakashi "yeah, well heres your camera"**_

_**Naruto "for what sir"**_

_**Kakashi "to catch pictures of the girls"**_

_**Naruto "ah sir, about that I don't think I want to do it"**_

_**Kakashi "don't be silly, cause if you don't do it then sasuke will win and that will be unaccepted by you right"**_

_**Before naruto could cut in kakashi continued "alright enough just take it and catch them"**_

_**Then naruto said "you seem like you want it for yourself"**_

_**Kakashi quietly "dismiss"**_

_**When naruto left kakashi smiled dirtily**_

_**As naruto was walking away he was thinking "**maybe i'll just have to postpone my resolution**" then he bump into somebody. Both of them fell on the floor.**_

_**Naruto "ouch, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking let me help you"**_

_**As naruto help the person up, he realise she was hinata and how beautiful she was.**_

_**Hinata then realise, he was naruto and started blushing and said not in a stammering but confident way "naruto since the day we met" then she started to stammer "i i i i l l l" then she was cut in by sakura who said "naruto where did you go, I was finding you"**_

_**Naruto "to do my mission"**_

"_**And may I know what is that" asked sakura**_

"_**NO, ahem I mean no" said the blonde**_

_**before sakura could continue asking why, ino came to the rescue of naruto and started to hug sakura and start asking questions like how have you been and so on (**you know, like a person who hasn't seen this person for years**) then naruto took this chance to put his shoulder over hinata and started walking away, hinata on the other hand blush and froze while just following where naruto is guiding her**_

_**they ended up in the hallway where naruto asked "what did you wanted to say"**_

_**Hinata "umm what is the camera for"**_

_**Naruto "umm hinata this is not personal or anything but I prefer not to tell"**_

_**Hinata "and naruto I wanted say, I lo" then she suddenly fainted and naruto rushed in to catch her and then carried to her room**_

_**When he put hinata on the bed, he saw hinata's true beauty and kisses her on the forehead and went out after tucking her in.**_

_**Then he continued with his mission meanwhile sasuke acting like the blonde shouting here and there like a jackass, sakura anoyed half to death by ino but trying to be patient, choji flooding the room with his tears**_

_**Rock lee asked shikamaru to help him turn the unused room to a karoke lounge and pass out the invitation, Neiji getting slaps from the girls except for ten ten who was playing hard to get and Shino who was discussing with his insects and shikamaru about the exhibition**_

_**While back to naruto**_

_**Naruto went to the girl's spa disguise as hinata and turn the camera to a rubber duck. Just his luck all the girls were there tenten, sakura and ino.**_

_**Naruto blushing "hi can I join in"**_

_**All "sure"**_

_**Then naruto took this time to snap as many as possible and said "umm never mind I've something else to do"**_

_**Then sakura sounded "did anyone else see the rubber duck flash"**_

_**Everybody else said no in denial and naruto quickly ran to kakashi quarters to give the photo**_

_**Kakashi "what I didn't know ten ten had a mole at her left cheek (**the butt just in case some of you don't know**)"**_

_**Naruto in his form "will that be all"**_

_**Kakashi "no"**_

Naruto "WHY" 

_**Kakashi "cause in the task, it says bathroom and changing rooms, so you are excuse for now until the other two sets of photos come"**_

_**As naruto left kakashi quarter, kakashi use his time to enjoy the photos **_

_**Then all of the students and senseis slept for it was already night**_

_**The next morning hinata came knocking on naruto's door**_

_**So please review**_


	5. the surprise

_**The surprise**_

Naruto answered the door 

_**Naruto "hinata why are you up so early"**_

_**Hinata "naruto can we talk outside" while fidgeting with her fingers**_

"_**Sure why not" said the blonde while yawning**_

_**Naruto kept staring at her while walking outside. Hinata saw a bench and went to sit on it while naruto followed. When both are sitted, they talked as the sun rise**_

_**Hinata "naruto"**_

_**Naruto "yes hinata"**_

_**Hinata "yesterday I wanted to say ……….."**_

_**Naruto "what is it hinata"**_

_**Hinata "yesterday I wanted to say ……….."**_

_**Naruto got up, while staring at the sun, he said "its better to let out what you are hiding, cause its soothes you" then he continued "RAMEN!"**_

_**Hinata got up and said "I LOVE YOU" then she looks at naruto, blushed and continued "naruto-kun"**_

_**Naruto's heart was pumping hard cause this was the first time he ever heard those words from anyone and he replied "me too" then he approach her slowly and kisses her on the lips while holding on to her tightly, hinata felt as if all the energy in her got drain because of the kiss. She was relief that it turn well. Then both of them walk back to their rooms**_

_**Later in the morning when everybody was awake and having breakfast, naruto and hinata were sitting beside each other. Moment's later sasuke patted naruto's shoulder.**_

_**Sasuke "naruto why don't we have a ramen challenge"**_

_**Naruto "may I know what is that"**_

_**Sasuke "come on, it's to see who can eat as much ramen as they can"**_

_**Naruto who is wondering what has got in to sasuke accepted the challenge. Everybody had bowls of ramen ready, Ino then counted to three then sasuke and naruto gulp down every bowl of ramen they can.**_

**_Naruto asked at the 10th bowl of ramen "sasuke what's the prize of this game"_**

_**Sasuke put down his bowl and said "the winner gets to do whatever he wants with the loser's girlfriend"**_

_**Then both hinata and sakura blush**_

_**Naruto who almost spit out his ramen "don't you think its too much"**_

"_**No" screamed the sharingan boy as he burp out loud**_

_**Narruto then added a rule that whoever spits out, vomits, faints is out of the game.**_

_**During the chalenge chouji was drooling and hoping that the day will end fast cause its was the last day of his first task. Neji walk up to tenten and kneel while handing a box of chocolates then begging her to be his girlfriend.**_

_**She sighs and said "fine but only one chance got it"**_

**_After the 70th bowl or so hinata and sakura stands beside their boyfriend's opponent. At the 100th bowl, sasuke turn blue and vomited everything which shikamaru clean after sasuke was done vomiting. Ino grabbed naruto hand and declared him the winner._**

_**Sakura went to naruto and asked "what is it you want"**_

_**Naruto think hard "**what is it, what is it**" then a light bulb appeared on top of his head "go take a nice long bath with the rest of the gals and do whatever they ask of you especially hinata. Then you must wear this shirt" then he pull out one shirt that is white and states 'you see this' with an arrow pointing down to a picture of all the ninja of konoha at the jounin graduation.**_

_**Naruto then disappeared to the girl's bathroom. (**okay let me explain how the bath room looks like, there is a mirror with the height of a human, a big bath tub opposite the mirror and a sink near the mirror, and the mirror can open and there is a small space behind it**) naruto hid himself behind the mirror, with the camera ready. Soon after the four of them came into the bathroom, with their towels over their arm. All of them toss the towel on to the sink and stated undressing themselves, naruto started to take pictures of everybody while the naked sakura started to fill the tub**_

_**Ino "sakura why not make it a bubble bath"**_

_**All the girls agree while sakura sigh. She then reaches for the soap and pours it into the bath tub. While waiting for the water to rise ino and tenten asked for back rubs, hinata just sitting and waiting. When the water was finally ready, hinata called all three of them in to the bathtub.**_

_**Ino "sakura my back rub please"**_

_**Sakura back rub ino while also back rubbing tenten who ask for one as well. All of them soon rise and sakura started scrubbing their backs. Tenten was moaning about how good sakura was with scrubbing backs. Sakura then soaps herself when the other were as well. Ino and tenten, then asked to be rinse while hinata was enjoying herself in the bathtub. After all of them were done, they wrapped themselves and headed to the changing room which naruto followed to catch pictures. After the rest were finished and out of there, naruto then use the last few pictures to snap sakura wearing the shirt he gave her.**_

_**Sakura who has finally put it on "damn this shirt is tight I can barely breath" she blush and thought "**the shape of my breast is also too realisable**"**_

_**Naruto entered kakashi's office and gave the two sets of photos**_

_**Kakashi "good, good"**_

"_**okay now that's all right" the blonde said**_

_**kakashi "no"**_

_**naruto "what is it now"**_

_**kakashi "there are two more things, first here" he handed the second task while continuing "don't open it until you leave this room"**_

_**naruto thought "**must be another dirty job**"**_

_**kakashi "the second thing is what were you feeling when you did the tasks"**_

_**naruto "it….. felt……… good….. BUT ITS WRONG yet so good"**_

_**kakashi "okay…….. you are dismiss"**_

_**while sasuke entered after naruto left**_

_**so please review**_


	6. sheer luck

**_Sheer luck_**

**_Sasuke entered as naruto left Kakashi "nice competition sasuke"_**

_**Sasuke "no big, anyway why did you call me"**_

_**Kakashi "wait I want sakura to come so I don't have to repeat"**_

_**Sakura "yes kakashi-sensei you call"**_

_**Kakashi "you know the mission that I gave you both, well from one week I'll give you five days. How is it?"**_

_**Sakura and sasuke jump in happiness and skipping out of the office hand in hand. **_

_**Kakashi who sweat drop "I did not even finish my sentences, oh well"**_

_**After that an announcement was made by shino "come to my bug exhibition where bugs roam free and everything is my family"**_

_**All the boys were like "COOL" while all the girls were "eeeeewwwwww gross" **_

"_**naruto" a voice was heard**_

"_**yes, oh its you hinata, I was finding you so we could go to the exhibition" said naruto**_

_**hinata backing away then stating "umm, naruto… well.. I'm… afraid… of… bugs…."**_

"_**Well, there's nothing to be afraid of bugs. I'll protect you, okay hinata" naruto said while holding her chin up and giving her a small kiss on the lips**_

"_**okay, I trust you" hinata said blushing**_

_**At the bug exhibition**_

"_**Hey shino isn't this one of the empty rooms" naruto said**_

"_**yeah, I decided to use it since it's not used" replied shino while continuing "so who is going in"**_

"_**me and hinata" naruto said while hinata hiding behind his back**_

"_**okay then go in" shino said in a creepy voice**_

_**Hinata who suddenly froze had to carried by naruto (**well inside the room was just butterflies, beetles, ants and more insects than you can imagine but not termites, well you know why_

At konoha Tsunade "finally all my work is done, now I'm free" 

_**An anbu suddenly step in "maam some women are complaining about a guy peeping and they are all storming their way here right now"**_

_**Tsunade was thinking "**jiraya**"**_

_**Jiraya was sitting on a roof thinking "(sigh) **konoha is not what it use to be**"**_

Suddenly he felt a tap on the shoulder, he turn a round "ah, tsunade hows it been"

_**Tsunade "jiraya, I was wondering"**_

_**Jiraya "yeah"**_

_**Tsunade "since you are very close to naruto, I was wondering if you know where is his hide away"**_

_**Jiraya "the one in his forest" **_

tsunade "yeah how did you know"

_**Jiraya "that no good brat didn't invite me after all the help I gave him on building that house"**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Jiraya was lying down on the soft grass writing his icha icha paradise while naruto doing shadow clone no jutsu and building the house**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Then he continued "come on tsunade" he grabbed tsunade hand and poof to the house.**_

_**Back at naruto's resort**_

**_"There hinata it wasn't so bad now is it" naruto wrapping his arms around her shoulder_**

"_**guess not" hinata was happy to be done with it**_

_**while the other ninjas were all so eager to go in after naruto and hinata **_

"_**hey naruto" a voice sounded "why didn't you invite me as well"**_

"_**jiraya is that you" naruto said as he turn around to see the hokage and jiraya then he continued "where were you I couldn't find you"**_

"_**well you know, here and there" then he continued "where is kakashi"**_

"_**his room is down the hall turn right then left and straight again and his room should be there"**_

"_**thanks, and naruto find a room for me and tsunade" then jiraya left**_

_**naruto made two sign boards one stated "hokage's room" and the other one stated "jiraya's room" then he find two spare rooms and paste the sign boards on the door.**_

_**Meanwhile jiraya was trying to find kakashi's room "umm I think I'm lost, never mind let me go on a bit further" five minutes later he found the girls bathroom "while I'm here I must as well take a peep" as jiraya opened the door**_

"_**jiraya" a voice sounded**_

_**jiraya quickly close the door and see who it was "kakashi"**_

"_**I heard you wanted to see me" exclaim kakashi**_

"_**yeah I wanted to give you this" then he handed out the third edition of icha icha paradise**_

"_**thanks and umm jiraya have naruto read this yet" asked kakashi**_

"_**no not yet, I don't think so" answered jiraya unsure**_

_**back to naruto **_

_**hinata "naruto I wanted to tell you something strange about yesterday"**_

_**in naruto's mind "**oh shit**"**_

_**hinata continued "I suddenly found myself in bed and decided to go to the hot spa, there sakura, ino and tenten said that I just left stating that I had something important to do. They also asked where did my rubber duck go to. I think its so weird and I thought of telling you since you said its better to let it out and you are the one most closest to me so that is why I'm here with you"**_

_**as naruto was about to tell the truth kurenai gave hinata her second task**_

_**kurenai "okay I'm off to see shino to give him his second task"**_

_**after kurenai left, rock lee came to pass out the invitataion to the karoke contest at night the invitation reads**_

_**dear friends**_

_**come to the room that reads karoke and remember to bring your sake**_

_** sign**_

_** rock lee**_

**_meanwhile neiji and tenten were walking around until gai suddenly appeared out of nowhere and gave them their second task_**

**_kiba was talkind to his dog at a river near by_**

_**kiba "akamaru do you want a soul mate in the first place"**_

_**akamaru "I don't know" (**now I'm going to write what akamaru is saying so you all can understand him_

_**Kiba "well I think its best for you so you can have a generation"**_

_**Akamaru "well if you say so"**_

_**Then suddenly a vixen suddenly appear and akamaru start barking at it **_

"_**Akamaru" kiba shouted and he continued "she will be your mate, hurry go reel her in"**_

_**then akamaru started to woo her, after that they went back to the resort**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**so please review**_


	7. miserable night

sorry guys i was so work up with school sports and school test and my strict mother so here it is and i will try to update by next week

A miserable night

When kiba had reach the place it was evening and kurenai had coincidentally

Kurenai "oh, kiba you have found a partner for akamaru" a short pause then she continued "oh by the way here your second task"

Kiba "thanks kurenai-sensei"

Kurenai "oh and rock lee wanted me to give you this invitation when I found you"

Kiba read the invitation and continued "then I better get ready"

Kiba went to his room, he talk to the dogs (_again I'll type in english so you all can understand and by the way nobody else can speak or understand dog_)

Kiba "okay you two get comfortable while I attend a part with my friends"

Akamaru "okay boss"

Then the two dogs start introducing one another to the other

At nine o'clock chouji felt tortured cause everyone was offering sake to him. At ten o'clock at night the party was going wild cause everyone was drunk

Tenten and neiji just finish singing "I'll follow you" sakura and sasuke "can't take my off of you" ino "its raining man" chouji any song about food as you can see the first task is almost over, then shino sang Michael bubble "spider man", shikamaru was thrown off stage for being a bad singer, naruto and hinata was force on stage by almost everyone then they sang "nothing's gonna change my love for you", kiba and rocklee team up and sang a love song (you pick the song I'm all fresh out and they are not gay cause I hate them and lesbians umm damn their hot but I just hate them too)

Before they knew it, the clock struck twelve. Chouji who has somewhat evolve, turn to all the chips that were on the table and stuff them in to his mouth and also the sake and fainted right there. Everybody saw chouji and didn't mind him. Then rock lee asked everybody to play a game of truth or dare saying that its fate of youthfulness.

Naruto "hiccup"

Neiji "burp"

Sasuke "yawning"

Sakura "huh"

Ino "what"

Shikamaru "you were saying"

Hinata "weeeeeeeeeeee"

Ten ten "be mannered neiji"

Shino "humming"

Kiba "what I didn't catch what were you saying"

Rock lee "good lets play"

The first was naruto

Naruto "dare"

Shino, sasuke and hinata suddenly fainted along with neiji. Then ten ten excuse herself and took neiji with her to her room

Rock lee "I dare you to take advantage of hinata"

Kiba "I dare you to stop this game"

Sakura "I dare you to do exactly what ten ten did with neiji but with hinata"

Ino "I dare you to call chouji fat ass"

Shikamaru "I dare you to drink half a bottle of sake"

Then naruto took hinata bridal style and carried her to his room, place her on his bed and slept with her (_not nakedly but fully clothed and both were cuddling with one another_). Sakura then carried sasuke to his room and went to hers. Shikamaru then fainted and kiba help him to their room. Ino just fainted and the sensei all took the remaining students back to their own rooms then the sensei went back to theirs. Rocklee just clean the mess up and went to sleep.

The next morning every one woke up with a splitting headache. All of them went to the kitchen to find out a score board and gai-sensei right next to it.

Gai "dear ex student this is a score board of who has completed howmany task"

Score board

Names task 1 task 2 task 3

Naruto done done

Sasuke

Sakura

Rocklee done

Neiji done

Tenten done

Shikamaru

Chouji done

Ino

Kiba done

Hinata done

Shino done

Gai "rock lee here is your second task. Chouji here is you second task"

Chouji "butgai you are not my sensei"

Gai "asuma ask me to give you this"

In bed in naruto's room hinata suddenly woke up from a good night rest. She saw naruto next to her and suddenly blush.

"Naruto" she call softly, but he didn't wake up.

So she continued "naruto", naruto heard her call and snuggled up with tighter.

She realise what naruto was doing so she said "come on naruto, its time to wake up"

Naruto brought her head closer to hinata ear and said "why must we get up, I don't want this to this to end and it's not like we have anything to do"

Naruto then got up and said "but if you still want to get up then come on"

Hinata "nevermind come back to sleep"

And so naruto went back to sleep, soon after akamaru and the vixen climb to naruto's bed and started to hump each other. Naruto felt something wet and woke up to find the dogs humping, he immediately jump out of bed while pulling hinata out as well.

"Thanks akamaru" naruto said sarcastically

so please review


	8. the waiting point

so sorry i kept you all waitingwho knew i would get sick and computer went nuts, well i know it's my fault and i shouldn't give excuses well here it is enjoy

* * *

_**The waiting point**_

after that disgusting scene hinata went to her room to take bath and change into something proper while naruto said bye and did the same thing. After all that they met up at the canteen. After was congratulating naruto and naruto who was oblivious about it, finally burst "why are you all congratulating me"

shikamaru "how troublesome" then he pointed to the board

naruto went closer to the board and started jumping up and down, left and right while holding hinata's hands and also jumping. While everyone backing away thinking "_back off naruto i'm not jumping with you _"

naruto finally stop and when to kakashi to ask for his third task but to his disapointment

kakashi "you are now on hold"

naruto "WWWHHHAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT, WWWHHHHHHYYYYY"

kakashi "hold your toungue, i have my reasons and it is because"

naruto "because"

kakashi "because... you are too fast"

naruto anime fell down "well it's not my fault it's what rock lee would say fate of youthfulness and shall I add sheer luck"

kakashi "don't give that shit now you should wait until atleast five people has gotten their second task"

naruto walk out of kakashi's office with his head down hinata who notice the sad soul had ask "what is the matter naruto"

naruto who had forged a fake smile said "nothing"

hinata who was really concern was really determine to get him to spit it out "tell me naruto, don't hide it from me, your eyes tell me sadness, disappointment"

naruto "okay well it's like this"

after a few hours of naruto talking about what is it that is making him feel sad

hinata got up saying "fine i will help you by completing my second task but"

naruto "nevermind I'm already glad that you are helping me"

hinata "the catch is that you have to wait for one more day"

with that they went back to the canteen to eat their lunch, after that there was nothing more to do but talk, play, practise fighting, sleep, and get closer

meanwhile kiba was cleaning the mess that akamaru made and said "my pal pick a date you two want to marry"

akamaru "ummmmmm"

vixen "umm well before that let me introduce myself to you my name is vixy" (_what were you all expecting sally, mary, kate and so on_)

kiba "well okay nice to meet you and i see that you two had some fun yesterday and i really sure you two had introduce yourself properly"

akamaru "well that fun pat actually it was just this morning i don't know what got into us"

kiba "you mean humping right, it's natural"

akamaru "no, not that i don't know what got into us to do it on naruto's bed while he was sleeping with hinata"

vixy "yeah that's right we did it on two people"

kiba sweatdrop while he continued "well back to the title when do you two want it to be on"

"make it tomorrow night" sounded akamaru and vixy together

kiba "why so hasty nevermind i get it"

meanwhile chouji who doesn't know what was the meaning of diet went to his teacher and ask after that he cried his heart out while the words of his teacher haunt him "it's for the best" along with the meaning of diet

neiji who just can't get up was force to because tenten just can't wait for neiji to taste her cake

neiji taste the cake and went into a one week coma (_hahaha as if it is going to happen, no actually it was like_) neiji taste the cake and vomit which shikamaru suddenly appear and clean it up

neiji "it taste like"

tenten "shit"

neiji wanted to take care of her feeling "no it taste very nice"

tenten was relief "well have some more"

neiji "umm no thanks i'm very full"

tenten "but neiji-san, you just took one mouthful"

neiji "no tenten, I'm full of happiness"

tenten "you hate it don't you" and with that she ran out crying

meanwhile back to where we stop off which was late evening naruto and hinata was lying among a patch of flowers

* * *

so please review 


	9. the unexpected

sorry writer's block but i really call it is jammed

_**

* * *

**_

_**the unexpected**_

that evening naruto just went to his quarters and rest in his bed waiting for the day to end fast but it just wouldn't go. He got up and was thinking of walking up trees and across pools cause it's the best way to relax his mind. After a long while of using a wee bit of chakra (_as you all know by this time his the best right_) he decided to practise on real chakra practise. As he was generating the highest level rasengan, a voice sounded

"Relieving your disappointment heh naruto"

"sorry I woke you up sensei" naruto voice out

"nevermind so how about I train you"

"of course, jiraiya-sensei"

"hit it through me now"

"I coming"

after a few hours of intense training and summoning naruto half awake

naruto "thank you sensei for helping me pass the day fast" then he fainted in the pool as they were practising on the pool. Jiraya saw naruto and fish him out of the pool then dry him with chakra. He then pick him up and lay him on the chair and disappear.

The next morning jiraya was worried that naruto might not survive from yesterday so he went to the pool. He went to the pool to find naruto wide-awake trying to meditate

"Naruto" he sounded then continued "yesterday still not enough, want more"

"no thanks i want to spent time with hinata today" naruto replied

and so naruto was walking pass jiraya to the canteen he said "come here during the evening, you'll be surprise"

hinata was finding naruto but could not find him, she was disappointed, then two arms came from no where and hugged her. She immediatly blush cause she recognises the firm grip that naruto has.

"can i talk to you in private" naruto said while giving his foxy grin

"sure" hinata replied

They both went to the same place where they lay yesterday.

"hinata may I know what is your second task" ask naruto

"well, to be with you" answered hinata

"then let's invite everybody to the pool this evening and have some fun" replied naruto

"pool ?" ask the blushing hyuuga then she thought "_shit I didn't bring my swim suit and I'm not borrowing ten ten, ino, or sakura's their swimsuits are just too revealing_"

naruto "why the sudden blush"

hinata look up and continued thinking "_but for naruto I will do it_"

hinata got up and said "okay, but what time"

naruto thought and finally said "around 4.oo pm"

with that answer, hinata ran and invited everyone. It was hard but she manage to finish the task at hand.

Meanwhile at sakura and hinata's room all the girls gathered to solve the poor hyuuga's problem.

Sakura "ten ten"

Sakura "ten ten"

Sakura who is really on the edge right now "TEN TEN !"

Ten ten "huh oh I'm very sorry"

Sakura "I know about this morning but we are here to solve hinata's problem not yours but since we're friends her is my most famous recipe"

Ten ten got up start dancing and thank sakura then she picks a mountain full of bikini for hinata to try on

Hinata "I don't want anything too exposing if you know what I mean at the same time nothing too covering"

Sakura then pick up a French swimsuit (_well for those of you who don't know what It looks like it cover until the knee, cover until the elbow, and cover the neckline and the whole body well that what I have been revering as a French swimsuit_) and gave hinata

Hinata back away and said "no thank you"

Ino took out a body fit bikini (_this is more like, only covering the body and not the arms and legs_)

Ten ten was to busy prancing around. Knowing hinata you all know what she will pick right, ino's choice of course

Time flew past and before they all realise it was already four and…………..

* * *

So please review 


	10. the pool

_**The pool**_

**All of the groups went down to the pool, jiraiya was waiting while thinking "**_**what surprise is waiting for me I don't see anything**_**"**

**Then later, the five sexiest women in swimsuit came out along with the group of boys that jiraya didn't care. Immediately jiraya went to his room and came back out with his pair of swimming trunks**

**Jiraya was thinking "**_**where did naruto get them from? Who are they? Are they for me?**_**"**

**Hinata "jiraya sensei are you all right your nose is bleeding"**

**Jiraya who was laughing away in his dirty thoughts "**_**they even know my name**_**"**

**Out of no where naruto came and push jiraya into the pool to wake him up. Naruto said "ero-senin wake up from your thoughts and realise something here they are hinata, sakura, ino, kurenai and huh where's tenten" naruto was looking for ten ten and spotted her chasing neiji around forcing him to taste a slice of her cake.**

**Jiraya "oh I'm sorry ladies I didn't recognise any of you because this is the first time I'm seeing you all in this kind of attire. So I was wondering if you could wear like that the whole day around me…" naruto intruded with a knock on the head**

**They played all kinds of water sports (that are playable at a swimming pool of course), Gai kept challenging Kakashi to all types of different challenges and Rock lee challenged Sasuke as well.**

**Ten Ten finally cornered Neji and put the cake right in front of his mouth. Neji couldn't stand it and burst out loud.**

**Neji "if u want me to taste your cake u must first let everyone taste it, and make sure they don't vomit!!!"**

**Ten Ten almost cried in disbelief "you don't trust me?"**

**Neji quickly think of a lie to take care of her feelings**

**Neji "no its not that.. I just want everybody to share the same happiness that I am about to feel"**

**Ten Ten stop crying and ran off to bake more cakes and cookies while Neji quickly hid himself.**

**After an hour or so Ten Ten came back with the food. Everybody back away except for Sakura who wanted to give moral support. She tasted one of the cookies and was taken to cloud nine. Everybody was amazed and tried. Neji puzzled by the attention Ten Ten's food was getting decided to give it a try. As he was going to take the cookie Ten Ten stopped him and gave him the same chocolate cake that she tried giving him just now.**

**Neji finally mustered all the courage he could and stuff the whole cake into his mouth. As he was chewing and chewing he wanted to release a sigh of pleasure when he choked and drank from the pool. Neji cough but was relieved that he did not die. He move his head up to see akamaru and vixy swimming then Neji fainted thinking of the bateria that he might have consumed.**

**The day past and all of them went to sleep. **

**Naruto "HEY KIBA SWITCH OFF THE LIGHT"**

**Shikamaru "yeah we are trying to sleep"**

**Kiba "yup yup just a few more minutes" kiba said as he finish the letters for tomorrow wedding.**

**Meanwhile shikamaru was in one of the 2 unused roomand setting up a perfect marriage ambience for the room.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry for the very very late update but i was extremely bz so very very sorry. I understand if u dont want to review but pls try to forgive and forget and read and review.**

2


End file.
